


5 hour energi

by Fullmetalruby



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Its a chatfic, This is, and texts drawn from the same texts i sent to my friends during that time, its based on my own first experience with 5 hour energy, kakashi and sakumo are werewolves, kakashi is no longer allowed to have energy drinks, not very good, oro and anko are weresnakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalruby/pseuds/Fullmetalruby
Summary: 6:02 PMKakashi to its time to deathKakashi: SI THIS HOW THE FLASH FEELS LIKE HOLY HUT]\Genma: whatKakashi: 5 HOUR ENERGIAnko: omg





	5 hour energi

_ 6:02 PM _

**Kakashi** _ to  _ **_its time to death_ **

**Kakashi:** SI THIS HOW THE FLASH FEELS LIKE HOLY HUT]\

**Genma:** what

**Kakashi:** 5 HOUR ENERGI

**Anko:** omg

**Iruka:** oh no

**Genma:** gai

**Gai:** oh no

**Gai** _ left the chat _

**Genma** _ added  _ **Gai** _ to the chat _

**Genma:** gai

what did you do

**Kakashi:** just had 5 hour energy for the first time

google sayss itll take about 7-15 minuyetsto set in but im a;;ready feeling it and its only been 5 minutes

**Anko:** ooh boy

**Iruka:** oh god

**Kakashi:** i just bouth chikne3 strips

the world is movnign so slowww

is this how te flahs feels

**Iruka:** never let kakashi have another 5 hour energy gai holy shit

**Kakashi:** ITS BEEN 40 MINUTES

MY AFCE IS TINY

TIBGL

TINGLY

I HANT BREATH

**Anko:** gai u know its the full moon tonight how could you

i have to transform with that now

**Iruka:** where even is kakashi

**Genma:** library

im with him

aaaand this bottle says extra strength

**Anko:** watch ur ass maito

what are yall doing at the library tho???

its like 7 pm

**Genma:** studying

**Kakashi:** we had [lanned to [makle out but genmas a pusssssy

**Anko:** [notmypreciousbrotheryouslut.jpg]

**Genma:** jfc calm down

i was gonna bring him home once he started getting furry yanno

**Anko:**

**Iruka:**

**Gai:**

**Iruka:** genma

genma are

are you into monsters

**Genma:** no

**Iruka:** that answer came suspiciously fast

/monsterfucker/

**Anko:** /monsterfucker/

**Gai:** /monsterfucker/

**Kakashi:** ///monstyerfucker//////

**Anko** _ changed the chat name to  _ **_genmas a /monsterfucker/_ **

**Genma:** i

**Genma** _ left the chat _

**Gai:** coward

**Anko:** back to the problem at hand

my hyper brother who is currently trying to jump genmas bones

gai

**Gai:** wow look at the time gotta blast

**Gai** _ left the chat _

* * *

 

_ 11:24 PM _

**Sakumoe** _ to  _ **Oro <3**

**Sakumoe:** hey love where are the kids

**Oro <3 ** _ changed their name to  _ **Orochimaru**

**Orochimaru:** Well, Anko is here at home with me

Is Kakashi not with you?

**Sakumoe:** nope actually hes right here gotta go

**Orochimaru:** He’s not actually with you is he

Sakumo answer me

* * *

 

_ 2:52 AM _

**Sakumo** _ to  _ **Dai**

**Sakumo:** hey dai weird question but have you seen my kid anywhere

**Dai:** isnt it the full moon right now

why are you not transformed

**Sakumo:** stress changes these kinds of things you know

**Dai:** no i didnt but i guess i do now

also no i have no idea where kakashi is

lemme text gai real quick though

* * *

 

_ 2:59 AM _

**DAD** _ to  _ **SON**

**DAD:** hey gai do you know where kakashi is

sakumo is asking

**SON:** he’s in the park

we’re in the park

we figured it was safer than locking him up right now

**DAD:** why is this month different

and why is that the second tme ive had to ask that tonight

**SON:** he got a hold of a few of my 5 hour energies earlier and hes been batshit since like 6

i dont know how many of them he drank but it has yet to wear off

genma and iruka think its really funny and gen is recording it

**DAD:** okay stay safe

**SON:** will do

currently up a tree to keep out of the line of fire

* * *

 

_ 3:06 AM _

**Dai** _ to  _ **Sakumo**

**Dai:** kakashi is in the park, with gai and genma and iruka, running purely on an unknown number of 5 hour energies

**Sakumo:** thats not good but thanks

* * *

 

_ 3:07 AM _

**Sakumoe** _ to  _ **Orochimaru**

**Sakumoe:** kakashi is safe

**Orochimaru:** I know

He’s in the park bouncing off the metaphorical walls but he’s safe

**Sakumoe:** how

**Orochimaru:** Iruka is streaming it on Instagram, and Anko and I are watching it

**Sakumoe:** is anko not a snake rn???   
**Orochimaru:** No she is

**Sakumoe:** understandable have a nice day

**Author's Note:**

> again, sumigakure gives me the opportunity to release the story screaming for release from my heart  
> hmu on fullmetalruby at tumblr


End file.
